Complications
by PomPomPop
Summary: AU: SEQUEL TO DISTRACTIONS: After the accident in the Power Plant, the serum of mass destruction that Pitch creates to leak into the world, sending it to ruins. Elsa struggles with what happens, and Rapunzel suffers from survivors guilt. There is danger everywhere, and a few people very determined on revenge. Apocalypse fanfic, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love you all!
1. Complicated

**Chapter 1: All About Her**

_WELCOME BACK (it wasn't much of a wait wasn't it?) I REACHE!)) REVIEWS AHHHHH! If I reach 10 reviews on this one, next chapter is up tomorrow!_

_This is the sequel to my previous fanfic 'Distractions'. __**If you want to read this one without its prequel, that's fine**__, it is not necessary, but it will make you reading experience more… ehh… broadened!_

_PS. If you don't read the prequel, make sure to read the next part carefully!_

_Happy Reading, and make sure to Review, Favourite and Follow!_

* * *

_**Really quick summary. (20,000 word story into 400 words)**_

_PS. IF YOU FIND THIS INTERESTING, I SUGGEST LOOKING AT MY PREQUEL… it explains it much better… I promise you won't be disappointed!_

7 students, Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and Jack go to university in a very prestigious program to study a potential chemical leak. They meet the 3 professors, North, Bunny, and Tooth. Merida is kind of third wheeling for a bit. Rapunzel was kidnapped at birth by someone named Myra Gothels, to be slaved away for her magical hair. Anna and Elsa come from a rich family that owns Arendale Corporations, selling pharmaceuticals. Mr. Arendale is Pitch and Prof. North's best friend.

Pitch is the only one out of the scientist trio (North, Arendale and Black, who is pitch) who didn't receive a Nobel Prize, so he gangs up with the government to kill Prof. North, who was a threat to the government workings, due to his tendency to reveal corporate secrets.

Hans was dejected from Disney University, but manages to worms his way in after he meets Anna and Anna pulls some strings to help him. He realizes that he is third wheeling… for lack of better word… and leaves them. He finds Pitch Black, and he convinces him to take over the world, to aim higher than just government domination.

The baddies kidnap the 3 girls (Merida, Rapunzel and Elsa) since they all possess magical qualities. They use them to help create the potion that they use (referred to by me as 'the serum') but Jack, Flynn Kristoff and the professors stop them before they kill the girls.

They get into a fight, and they manage to spill the vat of the serum that Pitch and Hans made. Pitch ran away in time, but Hans is severely injured.

_**And now we begin… please read the prequel, it saves you so much effort!**_

* * *

**CHEMICAL LEAK IN GULF OF MEXICO**

This is DCD News reporting live from the Gulf of Mexico. Here, we have experienced a leak of highly radioactive substance that is nothing like what scientists have ever seen before. This has the tendency to alter human emotions, change personalities of animal and Kill/mutate plants. The leak is caused by Pitch Black, the runner up Nobel Prize winner from over twenty years ago, lying low until now.

The substance is a Class A chemical, and is very dangerous. When tested on animals, it made them bigger in size, aggressive, and their physical appearances were altered dramatically, the most noticeable is the golden eyes, a sign of the serum. Plants also demonstrated a reaction to the chemical. When placed in soil, the serum would absorb all nutrients, leaving the soil very dry and hard. The plants, when given this serum, also dried up and the leaves and stalks became wisps, crumbling into sand at the touch.

"This is all very concerning, currently, the substance is only seen in areas surrounding Mexico and southern United States, but the serum is unstoppable, it genetically replicates itself so it never runs out. If they were to reach the green belt, where all food comes from, the global food market would be in danger" says a representative for CDC (Centre of Disease Control)

Another shocking result came from the government when for the first time in over fifty years, the government tested this unknown and potentially dangerous serum on humans. The results were astounding and alarming. The people exposed to the serum had a mix reaction to those of plants and animals. Humans would increase in size, become a lot more aggressive than their normal selves and have glowing golden eyes. Their hair and skin would become a sand – like substance, falling away at the touch, but unlike plants, the dust that came off humans had potential to give severe burns to unaffected humans was well.

"Very dangerous, look at it, very dangerous! Look at all the things that it can do! Dangerous!" said a resident, who has been affected by the serum.

The Centre for Disease Control (CDC) has partnered up with Public Health America (PHA) and are working away to find any type of weakness that this potion has but managed to come up empty handed.

People across North America, South America and across the world are being warned to advoid all types of food, water or even things manufactured in the area. The Mexico – United States is also closed until further notice.

**MYSTERIOUS SUBSTANCE MORE DANGEROUS THAN EVER**

Further tests from the government show that the new leaked serum is more deadly than ever, and can literally 'eat up' all materials that have been processed.

A new leaked study showed that the serum could burn through wood, steel, plastic, paper, and all other metals. The serum could also burn through many types of processed foods.

"This potion even has the power to burn through all substances. The serum burns through plastic, all types of metal and wood. The potency is very strong. Just last week, we collected evidence that it turned an entire Power Plant into rubble"

World Leaders are gathering tomorrow in light of the new information to try talk a game plan on what they will do to save their country, and to save their People.

**GOVERNMENT CORUPTION IS TO BLAME FOR SERUM SPILL**

Recently, there was a field day for all us reporters at XYZ Newz. The serum has traveled worldwide, and become a small town bump-on-the-road to a worldwide problem. The serum seemed to reach the water, and in a few days, majority of the oceans and lakes have been poisoned.

The world is now in a crisis, there is food shortages around many parts of the world, and fresh water is very scarce, the last known source was in Canada, but springs there also has been contaminated. The death toll around the world is an estimated 2.5 billion, and still rapidly growing. All countries are in quarantine.

Thankfully, we have someone we can point fingers to. The craziest development was made recently as some researchers went down to the original site where the serum was found (Blackstone Power Plant) and the evidence found was ground-breaking.

There was a cufflink that belonged to Governor Weselton. After hours of interrogation, it was found that Governor Weselton was the one that arranged the serum with Pitch Black. He said that it was to protect the people, but a misunderstanding between the two men broke it off, and Pitch went on his own path.

There is also evidence that there is another man involved. Researchers also pulled out enormous samples of blood from a mysterious donor. "The man in question is still alive, there were no bodies recovered, but the loss of blood will make him weak. Everyone needs to watch for this man, anyone suspicious"

Further questioning and trial is awaiting the ex- Govonor. He is to face all the world leaders and discuss damages and what would happen to him and his crimes.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I looked at the newspaper clippings that I held in my hand. I sat by the fire, not to warm up, but to read the words better. I was sitting on a log in the middle of the night, reminiscing our lives before.

The last memory I had before this happened was turning around and seeing Anna, and collapsing on the helicopter, right after I made sure Elsa was comfortable. I wake up a week later, and it turns out that the Profs. And Anna, Elsa, Flynn, Punz and Kristoff have escaped into CANADA, with nothing but seven sleeping bags, a box of matches, cloth (mountains of it) and a first aid kit.

CANADA. What. The. Heck. Turns out, it was our best option. The serum that I saw leak into the ground of the Power Plant found its way into the world's oceans. It thrived on salt concentration in the water, for some odd reason. The area around the Dead Sea was devastated within hours.

Canada was the safest you could possibly be. There were small lakes and ponds that were unaffected by the leak, and it nurtured life. We camped near a small secluded lake that was massive, but didn't have a large drainage system, making the water purer. According to North we were in Winnipeg, but we moved around a lot, so that didn't matter much.

"Jackie boy! Have you been silently eating all the smoked fish that I expertly made today?" cried out a voice. I immediately recognized it as Flynn's.

Flynn, Kris and I have become blood brothers in no time. After the leak, the population dropped. And I mean DROPPED. There was a decline of 2.3 billion in the first 2 weeks, and 5 billion in the next month. I lost track after that. Unfortunately, my family, Flynn's family, and Punz's family was part of the 5 billion. Kris didn't mention anything, and El and Anna has famous parents, who probably know this stuff, so they're not sure what happened to them.

I glared back at Flynn, my mind reeling back to smoked fish "No of course not. No one actually that burnt fish bones that you make. Anna and Kris's are bad enough, and that's saying something."

He glares back at me "Jack what you are doing at this hour in the night?" He nails me with that question. I feel the energy drain out of me. I was lying when I said I was out to stare at news clippings.

"Is it Elsa?"

I feel the rug being pulled from under me feet.

It was about Elsa.

**WELCOME BACK!**

**How did it go? Do you like it so far? What do you want to have happen? (I know, it's incredibly short… don't kill me!)**

**PM me or leave a comment/review on something you want to see!**

**I hope this was a good cliffie… I'm quite excited about this fanfic**

**To look ahead… this is going to be 20 chapters… I hope :D **

**Maybe I'm going to make this a trilogy… depends on the reception of this fanfic! **

**Enjoy Reading and favourite, Follow, and Review!**

**Love, PomPom **

_PLEASE, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, CHECK OUT DISTRACTIONS BY ME, Pompompop_


	2. Poisoned Seaweed and Deja-vu

**Chapter 2: Poisoned Seaweed and Deja-vu**

_I will tell you right here and now that I'm terrified of writing sequels. It's really challenging to write something that is even better than the first one._

_On the other hand, this chapter is filler, and will lead up to something exciting, but this one is not particularly interesting…_

_Happy Reading, and make sure to review, Favourite and Follow!_

**Elsa's POV**

It hurts, everything hurts.

The cut on my wrist was infected with Pitch's serum, and it hurts like fire _(since she's ice, and fire like melts ice... lol I don't know what I'm doing_). I blank out whenever it hurts too much, and I never know what happens. I'm scared. This wasn't supposed to happen anymore. I was supposed to be free.

I told North and he tried to help, but after many samples of my blood, DNA, and the works, I always get the same look. All the tests still confirm that I'm not infected and completely normal. He knows it's not true, and so do I, but he wears the same sad smile every time he sees me, like a zookeeper looking at the caged animal. _Pity_. It kills like a thousand daggers inside.

Since Prof. North couldn't help me, I've decided to help myself. Recently, I noticed that my condition happens as the moon changes. When the days inch closer to the full moon, I hurt more, but since we were only out for about a month, there has only been once that the full cycle happened.

That time, I remember blanking out, and I see the world tinged in red. I feel wisps of black sand swirling around me, and a low, slightly seductive voice calling out to me. I never know what it says. I always wake up, but I wake up in a strange place, in the ground of the forest, on the tip-top of a pine tree, or even in the streams (that haven't been polluted yet)

I also told Anna. She hugs me, and we spend most of our time in the tent together. Her trying to keep my head off of my… uhh… condition. She brings me tea, or more like leaves boiled in water, and we read books (I had a few packed away in my suitcase when we rushed into the dorms to pack). It's rather nice.

I never make her stay more than an hour with me, since I don't know if this is contagious. I would rather die than see my sister crumble with the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders. I stopped talking to Jack and Kris and Punz as well. Thank god for Anna, she covers for me and says I'm just in shock from the experience.

I try not to think too much, since thinking was what got me in trouble last time. The problem is, with Anna gone; it leaves me a long time to think. It's not great. I'm plagued my nightmares and it's horrible, like the replay of all the worst memories in my entire life. I always wake up sweating. It's gone to the point that I would sleep face-down so when I scream, I scream into the pillow (or the pile of leaves stuffed into a comforter sack). It's the best we could do.

I honestly wish that Anna and Punz are better off than I am, though I know that's not true. I know Rapunzel blames herself for Mer's sacrifice. She's beating herself up again. It's major Deja-vu.

Again….

**Rapunzel's POV**

I feel broken inside, like someone took my heart out, cut it in half, gave one half to me, and threw another into the mouth of a radioactive Power Plant.

Merida is missing because of me. She could be dead, and it's killing me that I don't know. I hate not knowing. However, I do have a ray of hope. The boy went in to save her, and he had a helicopter, and with that Flynn and Jack says, he's a good pilot. I hope he got Merida, and they're fine.

I could've been me there. I should've been me.

"Punz?" asked a voice above me, tearing me away from my thoughts. I look up at Flynn

"Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking, we need to go FISHING" he jumps in unnecessary eagerness at the word 'fishing'

I slowly get up, and I see a sponge draining away at Flynn's energy. That's who I am, a drain.

"Punz, whatever's going on, you can tell me" He walks with me to the treaded path towards the river.

I look around. We were in the forest, but this forest was not like the pictures of forests. The ground was covered with black dust and green plants. The black dust came from plants, so it wasn't harmful (it was only the dust from humans, which glows golden you have to worry about… PS. Read Jack's news articles) but it was a constant reminder of what is happening.

"Flynn. I just feel so hollow"

He hesitates so I keep talking

"Mer was my cousin. We got into Disney University together, we opened our letters together. We were practically sisters. When she saved me and sacrificed herself, it was like part of me died with her"

Flynn looped his hand around my waist, pulling me towards him as we walked alone, the moon (quarter moon tonight) shone brightly. He sighed and spoke

"Punz, for the last time, they most likely aren't dead. I spoke with Hiccup, and I know him, unlike you, and know. He's a fighter, and so is Merida, they aren't going to give up so easily"

I snuggled against him, tears silently dripping down my face. I wished that was true. How I wished that was true.

When we got to the river, we went and checked out nets. As usual, nothing came up. The fish's migration patterns were screwed up since of all the radioactive water, and there was nothing we could do about it. Unfortunately, we needed to get food somehow. Flynn set up his makeshift fishing line, while I searched for anything that looked edible.

The world's food supplies were terrible right now. The serum destroyed everything in its path, and that included even processed foods. The serum would eat through any sort of wrapping and destroy the food inside. It also destroyed a lot of the habitats, so the stupid animals were either dead, turned into killing machines by the serum, or some of the smarter animals hid in the trees and survived off bark or whatever they had. We could eat them, but in the camp, no one is efficient at hunting.

"Punz, could you find anything? Anything at all?" I looked into the water. I noticed that there was a clump of seaweed close to the edge of the river.

Should we eat it? We were all staved, but eating something that has been soaking in potentially toxic water was more than dangerous. Fish was a different story, it _swam_ in potentially toxic water, but seaweed lived in it. I took a gamble and jerked some out of the sand and rinsed it, we had to eat something right? Flynn followed my lead, and soon we had a batch of seaweed, ready for cooking.

I took it to the camp cooks, Anna and Kristoff.

"Punz, what gourmet ingredients have you brought us today?" asked a peppy Anna.

I don't know how she does it, she's optimistic all the time, even when her boyfriend suffered a traumatic head injury, her sister's having PTS (post-traumatic stress) over what happened, and another of her friends is missing. Whatever she does, I wish it would rub off on me. Anna never fails to lighten up the mood

"Mon chere! We have les beautiful… uhh… grasse d'eau pour vous »

I laughed. My French sucked. I remember I was bad at French since grade 5, now, I was getting continually worse. Still, it was funny.

Anna winked at me, and she grabbed the plants from my hand and began inspection. Safety standards have been through the roof ever since the infection started. Any sign of the serum, the food would be burned.

I sighed. Flynn saw me and scooped me up, bridal style. I giggled. I had at least one ray of sunshine in my life.

We walked over to the small fire. He sat me down on a log. We watched the fire crackle, and for the first time in forever, time stood still. It was perfect.

I remember that moment. It was a while before anything was perfect again.

**HI! Welcome to the second chapter of Complications, and I will tell you, things are about to get incredibly complicated! Honestly, I have so much to fit into this story… GAH! Overall this story will have a strong Jack and Elsa coverage, but it has lots of side stories, much like my other story, Distractions (if you haven't read that one, I strongly suggest you)**

**Next chapter is a bit on Hiccup and Merida... Their situation is complicated…**

**So do you like what happened to Elsa? I'm not going to give it away, but I've been rereading Harry Potter for like the millionth time, I love Remus, as a character, so what happens to Elsa is inspired by that (I WILL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW SHE IS NOT GOING TO TURN INTO A WEREWOLF) **

**Please Review, Follow, and Favourite!**

**Love, PomPom**


	3. New Beginnings and Messed up Endings

**Chapter 3: Bag of Memories**

_Hi! Merricup Fluff coming right up! Yay! Remember, these two were not there when the world crumbled (that happened in a span of around two weeks) so they still think everything is still normal. _

_Review, Favourite and Follow!_

_And always, Happy Reading!_

**Merida's POV**

I groaned.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. This wasn't my dorm room… I don't even remember being here. I looked around and saw debris everywhere.

I slowly scooted back and bumped into something warm and hard. I looked back and screamed silently in surprise. It was a guy. _Merida was caught with a GUY_. I took a few deep breaths and willed myself not to take a page from Rapunzel's book, and hit him with the nearest thing. (In this case was a wooden beam)

I looked at him. He had nutty brown hair that was messily pushed to one side; He had pale skin, and was very skinny. He was the nerdy looking kind of boys, but he was nerdy and cute… not just nerdy.

I scolded myself silently… what was I saying? I willed myself to assess the situation at hand, and not the guy on the ground. I noticed that he was spewed in an awkward position… I brushed some dust from him, and gasped. One of his legs was pinned underneath a huge wooden beam.

I quickly got up, and bent my back to avoid the debris that was all above me. I played reverse Tetris with wooden beams and finally freed his leg. I lifted the last beam that crushed his leg,

I gasped in horror (again). The leg was covered with splinters and was his ankle was twisted maliciously. I touched gingerly. It was most likely broken. I was panicked except for one saving grace; Prof. Bunny taught us 'survival skills' in class. To be honest, I never really thought I would ever need them.

I whispered a silent prayer to Bunny and looked around. To my absolute surprise, I saw a leather brown bag close to me. I wiggled towards it, and almost tore it open with eagerness. To my surprise, I found a boy's sweater, a first aid kit, some food (granola bars, dried oatmeal, dried fruit, a bottle of water and some other things); I also found a bloodied exacto-knife, which definitely was not good, and a textbook.

I was surprised. Who brings a textbook to this dump? I open it, and see three sticky notes with swirly, girly handwriting. It was a PhD level textbook on epidemiology, and it weighed a ton. Whoever was carrying this around was definitely out for a weird study date.

I took the sweater and inspected it. 'Disney University Men's Hockey Team' it read on the front. A flash of memory came to me. I was in Disney University as well, maybe I knew him! Looking on the sleeve, I read the name 'Jack O. Frost'.

Jack O. Frost? Who was that?

I smelt the fabric. It smelt wintery, if that was possible at all.

It didn't matter. I was cold, so I slipped the sweater over my body. Strange. The clothes I was wearing now seemed quite big. Either they shrank while I was sleeping, or I went on a successful Weight Watcher's diet.

Now that I got all the things I could find, I needed to fix that ankle of his. I grabbed some wood that had chipped off and aligned it. Then, using the first aid kit, I cleaned the wound and wrapped it in gauze. I tore off a sleeve from 'Jack Frost's sweater and wrapped it up. It was long and grueling, but when I was done, I was proud of my lacking but sufficient medical skills.

-OOO-

Mystery Man would not wake up, and honestly I really didn't want to leave him here, helpless. Instead, I laid my head down and began to think.

It was strange. I remembered nothing… nothing except classes with a jolly old Professor, and a decked out dorm room. If that was my life before, how on earth was I here now? In an old, collapsed abandoned building of all places….

I was lost in thought, when suddenly the man beside me stirred in his sleep. I carefully went over to him and felt his chest. I put my hand over his heart and felt his pulse. Steady but weak. I went up to him just as he opened his eyes.

"Hi" I whisper to him. His eyes flit towards mine. He nods at me, and then gestures to his pockets.

I raise an eyebrow. What? Who on this planet wakes up, and gestures a girl to his pants. Apparently, this guy.

I touch the side of his jeans and feel a bump. I put my hand in his pocket and pull out what looks like a small remote control. I look at it. 'Toothless Copter Retrieval' it says. He nods me to go ahead. I press a big button that says 'call out' on top of it.

Suddenly, there is a shrill siren sound and I look towards it. Expertly hidden was our way out of here. In the middle of the debris, laid a scratched up and dented HELICOPTER.

His voice ran through my head, interrupting my thoughts "So, where do you want to go?"

I thought for a moment, and several places jumped out to me. Dunbroch (home), Corona (uhh… pulling a blank here) and Disney University, the same place listed on the mysterious Jack Frost's sweater that also seemed familiar to me. "Disney University"

"Probably want to see your friends, No?"

I was going to ask him what he meant, but he got up, and winced as he put pressure on the splint. I ran and helped him get on the plane.

He replied with a smirk "Disney University it is"

**Hiccup's POV**

"You idiot! Do you want us to crash?" I seethe at the redhead.

"You fool! I'm not the one with a useless ankle around here am I?" She spits back at me.

I grimace back at her "You know no one refers to someone else as a 'Fool' any longer. We are in the 20th Century, Red"

She glares back at me and roughly jerks the joystick, causing us to make a sharp turn to the right. Since one of the doors of the helicopters was knocked off during the collapse, it was dangerous to do.

"Red, could you at least try not to get us killed?" I ask, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

She looks back at me. At first, I think that she's going to spit some insult at me, but then she just looks at me with remorseful eyes. I might've seen tears brimming, but that might've been an illusion.

"Hic, I don't know how. I've never flown before"

I chuckled; Hic was something that my sister's called me, when I've done something good. Hearing it from the lips of this crazy woman was just plain weird.

"Don't worry, we can work as a team, you work the foot pedals, and I'll work the controls"

She sighs and sits on the corner of the driver's seat. I sit, happy to be back onto my (partially destroyed) helicopter.

I press a few buttons and slide a key. I slowly pry the joystick.

"Red, step on the right pedal for me, be gentle Please!"

I grinned as she did what I asked her. Slowly but steadily, we were moving.

-OOO-

We've been flying for an hour now, far away from the Power Plant where we woke up. We rode in complete silence. Suddenly, Red sighs, and breaks the silence that hung in the air.

"Red, what's up, I haven't seen you so quiet in ages!"

She glances up at me in alarm. "Wait… You know me?" I blink several times at her.

"Well, not directly, I know someone who knew you, Anna Arendale, Kristoff, Jack Frost and Flynn Rider, they were your classmates in Disney University, you know, your school"

Her eyes perk up at a name "Jack Frost? You know him?"

I glance at her look. "Hang on Red, he already has a girl you know" I teased, pushing her buttons.

The reaction is immediate. She flushes red and slaps me over the head "I don't like him at ALL. Why would I like someone I just met?"

"Hang on, Just met? How do you know him then?"

She lets out a tired sigh. "Hiccup, I'm wearing a sweater I found next where I woke up. It says Jack Frost on the side, I was just wondering where it came from"

I nodded. "Well, according to him, you have school with him, and five other more classmates in Disney University. There are 4 girls, including you, and 3 guys. That's unfortunately majority of what I know Red, sorry"

She rolls her eyes "Well that's all I could really expect from you, knowing your thick skull and all"

"HEY!" I protested, but I smirked at her. Someday, I'm going to get her back for that, and I'm going to get her good.

We went on flying for the next hour, her handling the pedals and I steered.

Suddenly, the red light on the Helicopter beeped loudly. I looked over, and sighed.

"Red, we have an emergency. Fuel tank is low. We have 20 minutes left on air"

"Great, where are we going to get helicopter fuel? We've been flying over farmland for hours! I hope we see the university soon!"

I grinned at her. "Red, there are several ways of getting kerosene, you just sit still and read that textbook you brought along"

I laughed as she attempted to slap me again.

**Hi! So here is the first snippet of Hiccup and Merida. Remember, they were not there when the world was destroyed, so they don't know about the apocalypse yet. Soon they will have their epiphany moment, and meet up with an old friend/friends :D (Whom they didn't know were friends)**

**The previous chapters and this included is sorta an intro, and the next chapter is rising action, things get really interesting in the fifth chapter. **

**I will leave you at that, I love you All!**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Love, PomPom**


	4. Missunderstandings and Bad Timing

**Chapter 4: Misunderstandings and Bad Timings **

_Happy Reading! _

**Elsa's POV**

I tracked the movement of the moon with a small planner in my pocket. 30 days a month, full cycle every month, and sure enough, as the days started to inch closer to the day of the full moon, I could feel myself change. First, I began seeing red, and soon the pain kicked in. The pain was like thousands of needles that decided to stab at the time. I knew that something big was going to happen, and I didn't want to cause trouble because of it.

"Anna?" I called into the darkness. I saw a blob of darkness flit towards me. I smiled; my sister might be the best thing that happened to me in my life.

"Anna, I know this is déjà vu, but I think I need to leave, I might be dangerous"

Anna looked at me with narrowed eyes but then she relaxed, to my surprise.

"Elsa, you're so predictable, I was waiting for you to say that, so I actually prepared an entire speech to say to you"

I glance at her and laugh. This was totally Anna.

"The thing is Elsa, like Jack said a while ago, you're not alone anymore, and you are surrounded by people that truly care for you"

"Anna, that's the point, how will I risk their lives? What type of friend would I be if I didn't watch out for them?"

Anna looked at me knowingly. "What types of friends would they think they were if they didn't look out for you?"

_Ouch_. Anna pinned me with this one. I furrowed my brow while Anna continued "Elsa, Jack loves you very much, and what do you think he'd do if you left"

I sighed again, Anna was cheeky, but this was the first time I've seen her cheekiness in a logical light

"Jack would freak"

"Right, and we don't want Jack to freak right?"

I grinned at Anna and she looked at me with a superior look, as if she already knew that she won the argument

"Alright Anna, but the only reason I'm here is for you and Jack, honestly, to the others, I pose more of a threat than good."

Anna smiled "I'm pretty sure you'll see everything in a clearer light sooner or later"

**Jack's POV**

Elsa's not talking to me, or acknowledging me, or looking at me. I wracked my brain day and night thinking of what I did to her. Did I say something insulting to her? Did I hold her the wrong way? _Women, the one true mystery. _

The only thing that calmed me down was when Anna came up with a solid explanation. She said that Elsa has a slight bit of post-traumatic Stress. Of course, that made a whole lot of sense, sweet Elsa that sacrificed everything for other people, if she went through something like what she went through.

Still, that was no explanation to stay hidden in her tent all day, what did she even do? There were no books around, nor any iPads or music players. No seriously, what did she do, count strands of her hair?

I couldn't wait any longer. I went into my tent, got my sweatshirt and washed my face. Then I walked over to Elsa's tent, to attempt to break the awkward tension that surrounded us.

**Elsa's POV**

After my conversation with Anna, I got ready for the day. I pulled my hair up and put on my day clothes. Then I remembered that I had nothing to do so I plopped back down onto my bed.

I was feeling very alert and awake, but at the same time very drowsy and in pain. Suddenly, I heard a voice from outside

"Elsa?"

I hopped up, expecting Anna, but I halted at the voice. It was male and very familiar. I got back down and replied

"Jack?"

"Hey Elsa, want to come out of your tent?"

"Ummm not really" I reply

"Are you okay in there?"

I smiled to myself, Jack was always worrying

"Perfectly fine Jack"

"Elsa, are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine Jack" I reply wincing at the lie that I just said. I was obviously not fine, but he didn't need to know that. I heard feet shuffle away, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

**Jack's POV**

I was honestly just going to leave it here, but then I remember how I got her to talk when we first met.

"Does Anna know anything?" I call into the tent. Shuffling that I heard previously immediately stopped.

"No" came a squeak from inside the tent

"Can I go ask Anna about your current condition?"

**Elsa's POV**

_Current Condition_

Was that a bad choice of words or did he actually find out?

"No, you may not ask Anna about my current condition" I said, sounding a bit harsher than I meant

**Jack's POV**

"No, you may not ask Anna about my current condition" _boy, she sounded pissed_. Call it a male instinct, but I just wanted to know more.

"ANNA!" I called to no one in particular. Anna wasn't even here; she was with Kristoff doing food hunting for lunch (I know, it's still breakfast time, but Rapunzel and Flynn got us some food yesterday, so we were all set for breakfast)

The tent quickly moved and the door was pushed back as quick as the wind, revealing a very frazzled and angry looking Elsa.

"JACK" she said with a venomous voice "DO NO GO NEAR ANNA, OR ASK HER ANYTHING ABOUT ME"

I shrugged like I didn't care. "Fine, then you better stop being a freeloader and tell me yourself."

I instantly knew I hit a nerve. She lifted her head and gave me a death glare.

**Elsa's POV**

My heart shattered. Did Jack honestly just call me a freeloader? And after the conversation with Anna when she said Jack was looking out for me? I was trying to protect everyone, but now everyone thinks that I'm a waste of space?

The conversation might've been fun and games at first, but it quickly deserted that area. My anger bubbled and rose over

"Well at least I'm not a pathetic, shoeless ball of confusion, you have the nerve to call me a bump-on-the-log? You've been sitting by the fire for hours doing absolutely nothing"

Jack's eyes narrowed at me. Our shouting awoke Rapunzel and Flynn, who crawled out of their tent rubbing their eyes.

"Princess" Jack sneered in a nasty voice "we know you aren't used to working in the castle that you lived in, but at least you can help out and not be a drain on the team"

I stifled a sob, but Jack wasn't done yet

"Just because you're royalty doesn't mean that you get to put your legs up and live in paradise while the rest of us starve to death"

By then, I could see Rapunzel jabbing at Jack, and Flynn making big X's with his hands, but it was too late, the damage was done.

"If that's what you think" I said, my eyes brimming with tears, "Then we're done"

Rapunzel gasped, and Flynn rested a hand on Jack's shoulder. That made me feel even worse, that none of them were on my side.

"And if you think I'm such a drain, then fine, I'll leave. One less mouth to feed right?" my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I didn't even bother packing my (useless) belongings. I turned my heel and left.

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe I liked that snob at one point in my life. Man, I must've been at an all-time low. I was still fuming after our conversation. All those nights worrying about her and all she does is insult me?

I stomp into my tent and pull out a sock. Inside were a bunch of pictures of our friendship. I gave one look at them and gagged. She looked so fake and I looked so forced. I grabbed all those prints from my tent and brought them out to the small fire.

Without a second thought, I threw them all into the fire and saw the flames tickle the edges. I turn and see Rapunzel and Flynn behind me, with tears in their eyes, obviously mourning the loss of Elsa. Pathetic.

I turn around and sadness hits me like a ton of bricks. I remember all the good times I had with her, and how I'd make her laugh and how she's made me laugh, all those times before.

It was almost like my mind was having a game of tug-of-war. Without a second thought, I turned around and walked away, hands in pockets, I needed some air. NOW

**Someone's POV**

After the hothead (or should I say the coldhead) left, The Blondie and her man turned around and walked away as well. I tiptoed near the fire pit, and salvaged some of the photos. I brushed the ashes off of them and took all the photos that were still in good condition.

They looked happy in the pictures, but the pictures themselves with burn marks. Perfect. I round to see if there are any more, and I grin. _Jackpot_. On the floor, without a single burn, was a group portrait. There was the Blondie, and her mop head boyfriend, a red head with two braids and a redhead with frizzy hair. There was the ice couple, and a stocky looking guy. Seven People.

I looked around and counted tents. There were four set up. I make a quick round. Tent one had the ice girl's stuff. Tent two had a picture of a reindeer and a salad plate, and a two person bed. Tent three had a massive comb and a wanted poster with a weirdly drawn nose. That tent also slept two people. Last tent had a sock randomly on the floor, and with frost coming from one of the tent pegs. There was only one bed.

Six people, that meant one person was missing, and I had a good idea who it was. I took the group portrait and started walking away from the camp and disappeared into the forest. I had the best idea ever, so good that I would bet that twelve Ivy League brains couldn't think of anything better.

**FINALLY the intense chapters came! Do you like it? I was waiting for this. Sorry if Jack was acting like a douche, but he was cooped up for so long just for Elsa to act like that (right)? The rest of the chapters speed up, a contrast from the previous chapters that were fillers and were more of an introduction (FYI). **

**I'm deathly scared of sequels; I don't want to destroy the flow of 'Distractions'. If you leave me a review, that would greatly help me out, and boost my confidence. **

**WHO DO YOU WANT TO HEAR NEXT? ELSA OR MERIDA?**

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**Love, PomPom**


	5. The Little Mountain that Could

**Chapter 5: Misunderstanding and Disagreements**

_So… I know, it's a lot like Distractions, and how Elsa leaves, but bear with me here, and something will be quite different_

_PS. I didn't know who to pick, since I got reviews and PMs for both Merida and Elsa, so I decided to go into Rapunzel and Flynn's POV and Anna and Kristoff's POV (Anna butt kicking time :D)_

_As always, Happy Reading_

**Flynn's POV**

Rapunzel and I left at once. Anna and Kris were still out hunting for food, but Rapunzel and I needed to get out of camp, and clear our heads. We walked for about five minutes away from the camp and Rapunzel burst out into tears

"Punz, I know, it's a shock for me too. Do you think we should go and find her?"

Rapunzel shook her head remorsefully "If there's one thing I learned about Elsa Arendale is that she's stubborn, and when she doesn't want to be found, she can't. Remember how long it took us to find her when she went to Walt University?"

"That's two things"

Rapunzel sniffed, sobbed and laughed at the same time "Whatever" hitting me on the arm. "Elsa would probably come back anyways, and soon Jack and Elsa will make up. The disagreement was petty, and Elsa left everything here. Anna's here too, no way would she just ditch. She probably went for a walk, and will come back before we will"

"You're right" I say to Rapunzel, and she smiles at me. "Of course, I'm always right" That cheeky little monkey.

-OOO-

We walked for a bit until we came up close to a mountain. It wasn't necessarily a mountain, just a tall slanted wall of rock. It was high up, but climbable. There were 3 ledges that made it quite nice to climb. The top ledge was on the tip of the mountain while the two ledges were divided evenly, and were about 10 metres far apart from each other.

"Punz, want to let off some steam and race to the top of that baby mountain?"

Rapunzel nodded, although her eyes were still red from crying "Sure Flynn, first one to the ledge on the top"

We both start climbing; I use two sticks that I found from the floor to stab in between the crevices of the rock. I grin, I was going really quickly. I look left to Rapunzel. _Correction. _I looked up to see Rapunzel.

That sneaky woman used her ultra – long hair and threw it up to a hanging branch and used that to climb. Perhaps she was more experienced than I thought when it came to climbing hair, but I never asked. (Sorry if "Hey, do you climb hair often?' didn't come up often in our conversations)

Rapunzel has reached the first ledge of the mountain. "Can't catch me Flynn!" she yelled at my direction. I quickly stab my little sticks and climb up to her.

"Who says I can't catch up?" I say with a sneaky grin

Rapunzel smiles and we both run towards the wall of the mountain. Suddenly, we were pushed back in a golden wave of pure force.

The force was so strong that it knocked us off the ledge we were standing on. We were freefalling in midair until we both land in a bush

"Ouch" I say, rubbing my back. Then a loud voice boomed throughout the mountains.

_"Those who seek me,_

_Will not find,_

_For your heart is pure and sanctified_

_Only the ones with fear in heart_

_Are the chosen ones to travel these parts"_

I stare at the voice that seemed to boom from the mountain itself. "What do you think that means" I asked Rapunzel

"Well the mountain said our hearts are pure and holy, and only with fearful hearts could enter, maybe it's the Fearlings hideout or something"

"Well in that case, we definitely do not want to go in there"

Rapunzel nodded in agreement then her face tenses up "Flynn, grab a leaf or a rock, we need to plot this place down."

I nodded and grabbed a flat leaf from the ground. Rapunzel rummaged through her traveling bag and brings out a feather and a vial of Anna and Kristoff's homemade ink. We plot the mountain on the leaf and the approximate path to get here. In big bold underlined letters, I write 'DO NOT COME HERE'

**Anna's POV**

Kristoff and I walk back with two fishes that we proudly managed to catch in the river. We walk back to camp and pack away the fishes into the food cooler for lunch. After the fish was prepped, I went to the nearby brook to grab some water for the fish stew and Elsa. I went to grab a cup and ran on my way.

After I fetched the water, I went to Elsa's tent

"El, come out, stop being a tent bug, I have some water for you" I say in a singsong voice. Nothing happened. _Okay, Elsa does have weird sleeping hours, maybe she's asleep_. I grinned to myself and prepared to dump the water on her head, she did need a bit of surprise once in a while, her being confined and all.

I ripped open the tent flap and saw a lump in the covers. I grinned and floated my cup over the lump, and quickly dumped it.

I expected a scream, a groan or at least a move, but nothing happened. I tore the covers, only to find my sister was not here, but the lump that I thought was my sister was a threadbare woollen sack

My heart pounds. Just this morning, she was talking about leaving, but I convinced her that people were still here that loved her. She would listen right, she definitely didn't just run away, away from that logical debate that I spent months planning?

I wanted to sit here and wait for Elsa to come back, but I knew that I needed to make myself useful. Kristoff and I took the fish out after it chilled (another precaution that North makes us do whenever we are about to eat something potentially poisoned) and boiled it in the water, and added some of Rapunzel's seaweed for flavour and a couple of spices we had. It was almost like before, when the outbreak didn't happen, and Kris and I would cook in the kitchens together.

A girlish voice broke me out of my thinking.

"Hey Kris, Anna, mmmm… that stew smells amazing!"

I turn my head to voice, and I see Rapunzel. I grin and walk over and give her a hug

"Hey Punz, where did you go?"

"Flynn and I went for a walk, and we found something to add to our atlas" (a collection of maps about our camp that North made us also do)

I grinned, those two were so adventurous. Then, a searing question raced through my head

"Punz, Flynn, have you seen Elsa? I came back at noon and she wasn't here, know where she went"

The tension in the cookhouse suddenly rose so dramatically, that I could have cut it with my knife. I immediately turn around to look at Punz and Flynn, who were giving each other worried looks from the corner of their eye

"Rapunzel Lara Gothels and Flynn Eugene Rider tell me what's going on" I said, with suspicion in my chest.

Flynn was the first one to respond "Anna, what do you mean, isn't she here?"

I rolled my eyes "of course she's not, why do you think I'm asking you?"

Rapunzel gulped "Anna, well Elsa and Jack had a fight this morning, right after you left"

My eyes widened. Oh gosh… after my speech that she was loved, no way that Jack wanted to break up right?

My worst fears were confirmed when Rapunzel's eyes welled up "Oh Anna, they broke up this morning, and Elsa ran out to the forest. We wanted to chase after her, but we figured that she just needed some time, and she'll get over it"

"Tell me everything that happened"

-OOO-

After Rapunzel filled me in on the events that happened, I was raging. Poor Elsa, already so hurt, that douchebag had to go after her and make it all worse. Suddenly, we heard footsteps outside, and I peeked my head out of the tent that we were conversing in. Rapunzel tensed up when she saw who was outside, and I took a deep breath

"YOU SH**HEAD, JACK OVERLAND FROST"

**Jack's POV**

I spent my day moping around near the camp, on top of a tall tree. I sent hours on the topmost branch of the tree looking for Elsa, who left after our disagreement in the morning. I shouldn't have done what I did, but I couldn't take it back. Elsa looked so hurt when I said what I said, and what made it worse was that she was so sad because of me.

The thing that I regretted most was burning our photos. I've seen friends before burn pictures of the exes, but when I burnt my pictures, I felt like I was burning myself up. I was still on the tree as I remembered that in the morning, the fire was small, so maybe some of the photos were still salvageable.

I quickly leapt out of the tree and almost flew with the wind back to camp. It was dusk now, and the sun was setting. I arrived to see Kristoff and Flynn cooking fish stew. My heart beats guiltily, I should be there helping them, not moping around.

I make a beeline towards the fire pit, but my heart shatters when I find nothing but dust. I was about to go to my tent when I hear another tent flap being torn open

"YOU SH**HEAD, JACK OVERLAND FROST" Anna screams. I wince but it gets me, since what she says is true, I was an idiot this morning.

"Listen Anna, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean it" I try reasoning with her, but she doesn't take any of it

"Elsa, my sister, probably my last surviving family member, is OUTSIDE, in the forest, with an infected cut and Fearlings at every corner"

_What? Infected cut?_

Anna wasn't done "You know what you did, you could just have sighed her death certificate. she's out there somewhere, alone Jack, ALONE!"

I feel like the air was being punched out of my lungs. I sigh and sit down, and put my head in my hands, trying not to crack.

Anna sits next to me and takes a few breaths, probably to calm herself down.

"Jack, you know what happened at the Power Plant right?"

How could I have forgotten? Pitch, Hans, broken ceilings and walls crumbling.

"Jack, you remember Elsa's wrist that was slashed and was infected by the potion, it made her change"

_Wait what?_

"Elsa didn't want anyone to know this, she was afraid that you'd be scared of her. The potion that Pitch made, when it got into her body, made her change every full moon. She didn't know what would happen when the full moon arrived, which, by the way, is today or tomorrow night. She was scared she would turn into a monster or a werewolf, or something riddikulus like that"

I gave her a skeptical glace but she waved it away "Elsa reads a lot of Harry Potter"

**(PS. Twenty points to a house of your choice if you got my pun :D)**

I looked at her, expecting more, and Anna didn't disappoint

"The thing is, Elsa wanted to leave this morning, since she didn't want to hurt her friends. I convinced her to stay, because I told her that people here loved her. People like you and me and Kristoff. When she got into a fight with you this morning, I don't know how she felt, but I know she might've overreacted a bit, or something, but according to Rapunzel, you were really rude to her"

My legs felt heavy at this new information. Elsa kept to herself for everyone else's safety, and she tried to _leave_. I have never felt more like a douchebag, it was like punching a disabled person in the face the day they were going in for their surgery, like snuffing out a ray of hope for someone who felt so hopeless already. Like what I did to my Elsa.

I couldn't help but feel a tear run down my cheek. Men weren't supposed to cry, but whoever made up the Manliness rules, they needed to wait. I felt the cold tear leave a trail of ice, which I brushed off with a wave of my hand. Around me, ice spikes started to grow on trees. I was losing the control of my emotions.

To my surprise, Anna wrapped her hands around me and wrapped me in a gigantic hug, so similar to the ones that Elsa and I shared that it wrenched my heart even more. I accepted her hug and we held on, her gently sobbing, and I staring into space, trying to get the icicles to stop growing

"Ahem" a voice said from nowhere. I looked to my left to see Kristoff giving me an indignant look, and Anna loosening her grip on me to give him a hug. Kristoff still glared at me, so I felt the need to clear my name

"Kris, don't worry about me and Anna, honestly, right now, I need to go fine Anna's sister"

Anna and Kristoff visibly relaxed, and Anna turned to me. "Jack give it a few days to pack and gather some supplies, and hopefully by then, she'll gather her brains and come back. Until then, let's have dinner"

We sat around the bonfire that night, eating a decent bowl of fish stew. It was good, even by Anna's and Kristoff's normal standards. Even then, no one could ignore the spot next to me that should have sat Elsa.

I made a promise to the moon, shining brightly that night.

'I was going to find her, even if it was the last thing I ever did'

**Hi! Emotional chapter right? So… what should we talk about first? Next chapter is going to be on Merida and Elsa, purely because I couldn't decide, and Rapunzel and Flynn had an important part that needed to be explained beforehand. **

**Do you like the idea of the mountain force field? Was it too weird and out-of-the-blue? Do you all want a scientific/logical explanation to why it's there? **

**On a completely unrelated note, let's talk about the future for this fanfic… this fanfic is going to be short, I'm thinking 15 chapters… since it's a trilogy, There will be final instalment coming up to tie all loose ends… I'm thinking of naming it 'Resolutions'. What do y'all think?**

**So thanks for all the continued support, and make sure to check out my other ongoing fanfic, 'The Hunter and the Huntress'**

**Review, follow and favourite**

**Love, PomPom**


	6. Confusion

**Chapter 6:**

_Welcome Back!_

_Note: The Baddies call the 'zombie people' **shadows**, while the Disney characters call them '**Fearlings'**_

_Therefore_**, Shadows = Fearlings **

_Happy Reading!_

**Someone's POV**

I walked away from the campsite, with Jack and Elsa's relationship pictures clutched in my hand. I needed to clear my head, and organize my thoughts. Merida, a fellow redhead like me was missing, possibly died in the power plant.

Then my mind remembers the reports about the power plant, and how there were no bodies recovered. Nope, Merida had to be alive, there was no way one pathetic girl could outsmart over 100 security officers that held that place in quarantine for weeks.

My mind buzzed, if she actually survived, where would she go? I was still thinking when the dark voice in my head started to talk.

"Hans, there's been a disturbance in the south, there's been a helicopter zooming around, but they landed near Texas border. Go check it"

I hated how the voice could get in my head. I made a terrible mistake, but it was too late to fix it now. The voice continued to snarl at me

"Boy, what are you waiting for, gather some shadows and go and check it out"

Suddenly, dark figures loomed towards me. Unlike normal people who would run away screaming, I stood my ground, and slowly, the shadows bowed. It was what I wished for my entire life, but not in a way like this. I sighed as I raised my hand and the shadows all got up and evaporated, zooming towards the south, like the voice in my head commanded.

With nowhere else to go, I sighed again and let the wind carry me up towards the sky, following my shadows towards where we needed to go.

**Hiccup's POV **

We walked towards the next farmhouse, looking for a full oil drum.

"None here" cried out a female voice, which belonged to Merida. We keep looking, but after three hours of unsuccessful looking, we retire back into the helicopter. We eat some food from the bag that Merida found in the Power Plant, and I change the bandages on my ankle.

"Hiccup, tell me, what happened to my friends?"

"I don't know, but what I really want to know is what happened to the world, it's like the zombie apocalypse actually happened, minus the zombies.

Merida nods her head in agreement and I continue "like I've knocked in so many houses, never any answer, and everything looks dirty and deserted"

Just as those words left my mouth, I hear a 'thump' from someplace close to us. Merida bolts up, agitated and surprised. I was definitely not expecting that, after days of silence except for Merida and my voice, a thump was something to worry about.

"Merida, go grab you bow - thingy"

Merida shoots me a dirty look. The story goes like this, as soon as we landed, Merida found some wood and made a bow, or a sad attempt at a bow. She still can shoot with it, but it's very weak. Merida swore that she's going to remake it sometime soon, when we're back on the air and not on the ground.

I wish she made the bow earlier.

Merida grabs her makeshift bow and I take a tree branch that's shaped like a club. We get out of the helicopter and sneak to where the sound happened. We walk and we notice we had to turn a corner. We had our backs on the wall of a building when someone walked right past us.

The man had red hair and bushy sideburns, probably hasn't shaved in a long time. Merida looks at him with a confused look. The man turns and his eyes widened, like he knows us. He shoots a look at Merida, and tries to back off, probably intimidated by the weapons that carried.

"Wait" I call to him, "We just want to talk" The man shoots a final look at Merida and nods my way.

He comes up to us says, very bluntly

"I know you"

Merida looks at him with expectant eyes and I probably also looked skeptical, so the man took out a photo. I take one look at it and gasp and so does Merida. It was a group shot of Merida, Jack, Flynn, Anna, Kristoff and two more girls I don't recognize, but I assume it was who they intended to save, along with Merida.

The man grins, and gestures us to him "I can help you, just come and follow me"

Merida looks at the photo, and I recognise a look if longing, as if she finally remembered something. Maybe this guy was her friend, a cousin maybe; they both had the same hair. Perhaps a brother even. Heaven forbid it's her boyfriend.

I meet Merida's gaze and I immediately recognize the look of suspicion that's written all over her face, I try to step up and talk for both of us.

"So, what's your story?" c'mon, like that was the most general question ever, no harm in asking.

"Well my name is Han – Hansel" He says, but stumbles on his name. I narrow my eyes at him, and he continues, with a flushed face.

"Well Hansel, care to tell us what happened to the world? Like where is everyone?" Merida asks, before I could stop her. Hansel's face twists back into a smirk (that I honestly want to smack off his face) and speaks.

"Well, you and your friends went to study a chemical being contained in a nuclear power plant, but somehow, there was an accident and there was a leak. The chemical spilled into the worlds waterways and killed everyone"

I gagged "are you telling us that the reason we're in this situation is because of US?!" I nearly scream. Merida looked pained.

"Yup, you are lucky that a man by the name of Pitch Black was there to save you, the public wanted you executed of course, but Black took pity on you and sent you back here"

Merida's usual strong voice had a slight tremor to it when she asked. "Where are my friends now? The ones in the picture?"

Hans looked at her with a slightly snarky glare. he nearly spat out the answer at her

"Merida, sweetie, they're Dead"

**Someone (Hans's) POV**

Like taking candy from a baby.

**Elsa's POV**

I trekked the forest, trying my hardest not to trip on the gnarly vines that ran throughout the forest floor. I didn't succeed and my foot got underneath a vine and I tripped and fell onto the floor. Then and there, my stomach felt like it was being torn apart. I slowly pushed myself up and looked at the slowly setting sun.

I winced at the pain and immediately felt a fire on my tongue. Water. I needed water. I gripped to a tree and looked around wildly, scanning for any type of water. My eyes lit up as I hear running water, not far from where I was standing. I walk wildly towards it, trying to find the sound.

Slowly and slowly, I lose the sound of the water, but after stumbling around for hours, I find a pond. I collapse next to it, my legs were no longer holding my weight. My sides were burning around me and my eyes were tinged with red.

I looked at my reflection in the pool and gasped. My skin started to whiten, paler than my normal skin, my iris started to redden, but the most startling change was my hair. My snow white hair started to blacken like ashes at the tip, but the colour slowly started to creep down my head. I was going to try and see more when I screamed, loud.

I cursed myself, but it was too late. A Fearling crept out of a tree a few yards away, probably alerted of my presence by my scream. I managed to scramble away painfully, but the Fearling eagerly rushed forward. I was nervous, and I was scared, the pond next to me started to ice up from my powers. I tried to get away, but soon the fearling was standing by my feet.

I was ready to die, to pass away. My had was pounding against my skull, and my stomach felt like it was splitting, and a simple movement from my legs made them want to fall off. All I wanted was for this monster to finish me off painlessly.

But the Fearling didn't attack. It simply stood there, and then in a flash of events, it offered me a hand. I suppose it wanted me to stand up or something, so I gingerly grasped his 'hand' and got up. The power that collected during my panic attack blasted all over the Fearling, but it didn't hurt him. The ice that blasted from my hand actually strengthened him, and the harmful dust that fell from the Fearlings limbs stopped falling,, making his hand okay for me to touch. He pulls me up, and he bows down next to me, like I was their queen.

It was too much, I can't handle it anymore. I took a look back and ran, far, far away from the kneeling Fearling.

**Hi! How did you like the chapter? Nice turn of events right? **

**So in case you didn't notice, when Hans was approached my Fearlings, they bowed down to him, and same thing with the Fearling that Elsa met by the lake. Also the Fearling that Elsa zapped is my twisted version of Marshmallow. Fearlings only feast on humans so they don't fall apart, so now that Elsa Froze him, the Fearling is going to protect her, and is free from their needs to stay alive by killing. **

**Also, did you like my tidbit on Hans? I hate that kid so much, you have no idea… He's trying to pull something off with Merida, and his master plan is actually pretty good… let's just hope that someone stops them before everything goes too far… **

**Because Hans is following Pitch, he has a sort of magical ability, he can control the Fearlings and can also ride the wind… More on that later :D **

**So I hope you are confused as I am to how this story will turn out, and I hope you agree that things have become very complicated. This series will become a trilogy, so I hope you stay with me! **

**Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**Love, PomPom**


	7. The Last Straw

**Chapter 7:**

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! As always, Happy reading! 3_

**Elsa's POV**

My body was burning as I sprinted as far as I could from the Fearling.

'Oh My Gosh, my powers healed the Fearling, made it even stronger,' my mind thought endlessly. I was running, glaring back to see if any Fearlings followed me when I ran smack into a wall.

_Smart. Real Smart Elsa…_

The 'wall' was actually the face of a small mountain, with three ledges, one on the very top, and two in the middle, like a ladder. I touched the wall gingerly, and gasped as my ice developed on it.

My ice, which was normally white as… well ice, was now a dark grayish colour. I gasped, but my sides hurt too much. In the distance, I heard a growling of another Fearling.

I stand back, and blast a staircase of gray ice near the mountain, and gingerly step on the girst step, and I gasp as black ice erupts from where I'm standing. I quickly climb up to the first ledge and look down. I figured I was safe here. I fall down as my sides erupted with pain, and I look down at myself and gasp as I see my veins greying and tinting the rest of my skin.

I feel tears pricking my eyes and I fall, my vision turning black.

**Hans's POV**

I look over at the pitiful scene, and I sigh softly at Merida and Hiccup trying to comfort each other. I knew that her friends were important, but I smirk at her stupidity to not recognize her enemy… hopefully that won't have to change, right?

**Merida's POV**

I glance over at Hiccup, and some sort of mutual understanding passes between us. I have been staring at the photograph for so long, and snippets of memories come back to me, like visions from my old life.

I remember Jack (whose sweater I'm still wearing), with a pair of snow blue eyes, and white hair that matches the blonde girl's icy blonde hair perfectly. I graze my fingers over the picture, not believing that they're dead. It couldn't be.

I look at a picture of a brown hair man, with a small goatee, and a beautiful blonde draped around his arm.

"That's Flynn, and his girl, not sure of her name though"

A name magically pops into my head "Rapunzel. Her name is Rapunzel"

Hiccup takes my hand and squeezes, and I can feel the harshness of his hand that was the result of many nights gathering firewood, making fires and trying to fix his helicopter.

My eyes narrow in onto another girl with red hair and green eyes, snuggling with a blonde mountain guy. I look at how she and the blonde girl draped over Jack's shoulders resembled each other. '_Sisters'_ I mutter '_they're sisters'_

The last thing I look at before I snap the picture down is me, or a younger version of me. When did the outbreaks start? I have no idea… a year? Two years? I wince and hope not. Anyways, the younger version of me looked a lot like, well, me. Then a pang of loneliness pierces me. I had no one, while everyone else had someone…

Then I push the thought away, and a bigger question popped into my head. 'Where was Hansel? If he said that he was our friend, then why was he not in the picture?'

I began to drill some questions into Hansel, hoping he'll crack and give some more information.

"So Hansel, if the nuclear leak made everyone zombies, then why isn't there any here? We've been through every inch of the houses, where is everything?"

Hansel gives me a stupid look that makes me want to slap him "Well, everyone here evaporated. After they are bitten, they need to kill to stay alive… if you don't get enough kills; they simply fade away into more nuclear waste"

I shrug and nod. "Hansel, where was the last place that our friends were?"

"Well that's random" Hiccup comments dryly

"Canada"

Suspicion hits me like a ton of bricks. "Hansel, you said that they all died at the power plant, we were the only survivors and the public wanted us execute. Why were they in Canada last?"

Hansel looks to the floor and mutters a curse. He spins on his heel and walks out the door.

Before he does, he drops a picture from his pocket. I pick it up and gasp. It was a picture of Jack and his blond girlfriend 'Elsa' my mind mutters.

I look at them, happy and carefree. Then something else catches my attention, there were burn marks, like someone wanted to get rid of them, fast. Then the biggest thing catches my attention, in the background was a forest, and there was a Fearling.

_Stupid_, was my first reaction. (I mean who takes pictures with Fearlings behind them?) Then the pieces fall together. This was taken rather recently. That means that Hansel was lying or they weren't dead. I walk back to Hiccup, and whisper too him my suspicions. His eyes widen and he nods.

"We need to go to Canada"

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

**_I'll be the one, if you want me to_**

**_Anywhere I would've followed you_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

**Hey everyone, due to lack of interest and not a lot of views (reviews are pretty good… it's just that I'm averaging 200 views on this story per day), I'm going to end this story early… so after 3 more chapters (chapter 10, max 12) I'm going to end it, and then they finale will start. The finale will be about 5 – 10 chapters… called 'Resolutions' then the trilogy Distractions will be done :D**

**So I hope you like it… don't worry, ots of stuff will happen during those times, lots of action and suspencefullness and stuff. Lol **

**So I guess I will see you soon, PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVOURITE**

**Love, PomPom**


	8. Turning Point

**Chapter 8**

_Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoy the chapter :D _

_Happy Reading!_

**Jack's POV**

It's been a full day, and Elsa hasn't come back yet. Anna has been pacing around, trying to find something to occupy herself, while Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff and I have been waiting. We were hoping that she'll return on her own, that she'll waltz in camp, and go into her tent again.

"Jack, buddy, you holding up alright?" Kristoff asks me.

"Yeah, just fine. As fine as you can get when you possibly got your girlfriend killed" I reply with a tired undertone in my voice.

Rapunzel shoots me a comforting smile, and I try to smile back, but my muscles stopped working

"She's a brave girl, she's not going to let a couple of Fearlings get in her way" says Rapunzel

I sigh and reply "That's not what I'm afraid of, I'm afraid that she'll get in their way, and that she'll be road kill in the ground, because of me"

We all look ahead in the awkward silence, no one even bothering to break the moment. In a days' time, the professors will be back from a science trip that they just had (went to go collect samples of Pitch's serum, and its effects on different living things) and we can go and look for Elsa.

Until then, I'm just praying that she's alright.

**Elsa's POV**

I opened my eyes, and I was no longer on the ledge of the mountain where I thought I was. Instead, I was inside a palace. Like an actual palace. The rom I slept in was dome – shaped, like a crystal, with large windows made from gray glass that dampened the room. The walls were rounded and it was decorated in a neo-gothic theme, There were wonderful architecture, but very dark, unlike the bright atmosphere that there usually was in camp.

I looked around one more time before my head started to split again, as if there were two brains fighting over what to do.

"_It would be great to pin something against the wall and slice its throat, and then bathe in the blood_" on voice said

"_The closest door is to the right, open it and run for your life_" the other part of her brain reasoned

"_The man who made this is your one and only leader_"

"_The man who made is most likely sick in the head, and is bad news_"

"_Black is a gorgeous colour_"

"_Black isn't a colour, it's a shade_"

I heaved back onto the floor, a hand on my head, trying to let my head calm down, but the raging ensued, giving me with shocks of pain and devastation.

"you know, it won't stop" a voice behind me causes me makes me jump. Down from one of the banisters, a dark looking man walks down the stairs with dark sunglasses on. My face twists with anger. He's the reason that we're in this mess, he's the reason that I'm in pain.

He looks at me as if he already knows what I'm thinking.

"Elsa, darling, it won't stop unless you choose a side, a voice to listen to"

I look at him with rage and spit out

"I choose my friends, for greater good, not like you, a scumbag that destroyed the world because of your ego"

Pitch looks at me with pitying eyes, something that makes my mind scream even more and my eyes start to water.

"Really Elsa? I thought you were a smart girl, do you really trust your so called friends, that lied to you?"

I remember the fib Anna told me yesterday morning. God, was it just yesterday? She said that people cared for me, the fact that they all stood there as I struggled and left showed that it was a lie.

Pitch continued "you're surviving by what emotions that your sister provides to you. But do you really think that she's going to baby you for the rest of her life? She's got her man, someday; she'll just blot you out, like what you did to her"

I cry out a choked sob, and try to stop the tear that was rolling off my cheek. It was true, Anna had Kristoff now, what was I to her, besides an extra mouth to feed? I ignored her for more than 10 years, she's going to forget me soon, and move on.

Pitch's eyes gleam at my misery and he continues "you're always the third wheel, you must know. Anna, Merida and Rapunzel are all best friends, while you are just Anna's overprotective sister. Even to your parents care less about you. You were held behind a year from college, so Anna could join you"

I am crying openly now, I was never important, just a prop, a decoration, and even a mistake in my friend's perfect lives. I was better gone; I had the right idea when I tried to kill myself.

Pitch suddenly gives me a smile, something that usually made my hair stand on my neck, but now, I just soothed my nerves.

He opens his arms and I crash into them, letting him envelop me in a hug. I cry into his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head, in a fatherly way. It makes me cry even more, as I think of where my father possibly was now.

He hugs me and then whispers into my ear "which side are you actually going to pick?"

I look at the floor. It was true, no one cared for me at this point, but if I was lucky and don't mess up, Pitch Black, my father's dear friend could be my one source of companionship.

"Whichever side you'll be in" I whisper into his ear, and he gives me a wise look, that lurches my heart. It was exactly the same grin that Papa would give to me.

As those words fall out of my mouth, my hair turns black, and my skin, a pale gray colour. My irises in my eyes changed from blue into a dark gray. I look at me arms, and see Pitch snake his arm around me, like how a father would do to his proud daughter. I look at him and smile my first real smile in many weeks.

**Hans's POV**

I love playing with people, their widened eyes, their shocked faces; it is amazing to see how gullible people are when people you love are in danger.

Merida started to see through my disguise, and she has been avoiding me ever since, staring into that picture as if it was a piece of her. Hiccup protects her, but I am looking forward to when I can crush like them like a grape, unlike how we failed to do it, in the power plant.

The voice in my head started to talk again 'Hans, fall back, leave now, we have a new plan, Elsa Arendale, remember her? She is now going to join us. The useless boyfriend of hers left her in the dark'

I growl "What are we going to do for her?" A silent but deadly crackle sounds from my head, giving me a headache

"It's not what we can do for her, but it's what she could do for us"

**:D :D **

**So how do you like it?**

**So my best estimate is that this is the 4th-last chapter, and then 'resolutions' (the third instalment of the trilogy) will start, and tie up all loose ends :D**

**I am uber tired… hope you like where this is going, and I will see you soon!**


	9. Frozen but Melting

**Chapter 9**

_FINALLY! A chapter! So as always Happy Reading!_

**Jack's POV**

It's been about two days since the search began, and it has all been in vain so far. After the Professors returned from their scouting trip (they won't give us any details), they quickly urged us to find Elsa, and even scolded us for waiting for them.

We searched high and low for any signs but we were out of luck, until today

"Yo Jackie Boi" cried out Flynn, early this morning "Get your tired butt out of bed, Anna and Punz said they found a lead about Els overnight"

I scrambled up and got dressed in a matter of seconds, and peeled out of my bed, running smack into Anna.

"Anna, what did you find? Tell me please, was it Elsa? Is she alright?" I screamed. Anna seemed as anxious as I was. She ran to Kristoff's cooking station, plucked 4 pieces of bread, stuffed one into my mouth, shoved one it Punz and one to Flynn, keeping the last one for herself.

"Kris, Babe, I'm going to show them something, be back in a jiffy, hold down the fort!"

-OOO-

Anna and Punz were dragging me and Flynn across the forest, almost running into the trees. Flynn seemed he had motion sickness, and my bread was flying a trail of crumbs behind me.

"K gang, check this out" cried Punz. We stopped by a huge puddle, or whatever it was. It was a stagnant body of water that just was there.

"Sweet, fresh water… but what –" I stopped midsentence. When I got closer to the water, I noticed a very important detail. The water was frozen solid, with frost patterns imbedded in them.

I got onto my knees and looked closely at them, feeling them. The frost was very ornamental looking, complete with swirls and curls, and patterns that looked like fern leaves. Elsa. This was Elsa's ice. I looked up, expecting to see her standing there, but no one was. Then Anna climbed a tree and moved some of the foliage. I stifled a gasp. Mounds of five feet tall icicles were stuck to many of the trunks, aimed to exactly the place I was standing.

Panic flared inside me "Guys, any idea where she is? Anyone know?"

No one answered, but then a groan was heard somewhere near a clump of trees. The others and I immediately looked fearfully at the trees, knowing fully well where the sound came from. It was the noise of a Fearling.

Sure enough, a large Fearling came out of the trees, and Anna, armed with her small dagger was ready to pounce. Then I noticed something very peculiar about this one. It had Ice lacing up its bones, and no dust flew from his deteriorating body.

"Wait!" I cried out, ready to defend the creature. He had an interaction with Elsa, I know it, and I needed to know what happened. I gingerly stepped in front of him, ready to sprint if the Fearling decided to attack.

Strangely, nothing threatening happened, but the frozen Fearling crocked his head, as if asking me 'what's up?'

"So…" I say awkwardly "have you seen a blonde girl that froze you? She has pale skin and ight turquoise eyes…"

The creature grunted, as if saying yes, and pointed straight forward, towards a rock wall. I walked over to the wall of rock and looked up, searching for any sigh of Elsa.

Behind me, Rapunzel and Flynn walk up, "Whoa, major Deja – vu" Flynn breathes

I look at them, confused, but then our thoughts was broken by Anna's voice;

"Hey guys come over here!"

I walk towards Anna's voice, and stop. Ahead of us was an ice staircase, curling all the way up to the top of the mountain. I look behind my shoulder to see the frozen Fearling, who was flicking his wrists as first saying to up to go up.

I gave him a smirk and a salute, and watches as he disappears into the woods again.

"C'mon guys, I think she's up here"

We race up the stairs together, hoping to find Elsa alive.

**Merida's POV**

I was walking towards the helicopter when I heard Hans talk to someone. I hid behind a bush and heard him arguing with no one there. I knew Hans was weird, but this was taking it to a whole new level. I was still thinking when a shuffle was heard from behind me.

I turned around, noticing a very angry Hans

"Who are you?" I say narrowing my eyes. He grins and grips both my wrists hard. "I don't think that you're in the position to ask questions right now"

I scowl, but then I notice something I didn't see before. I stared right into his eyes, to his irises, and there, in the middle was a wisp, like a shadow, like a Fearling. I don't know what caused me to saw it, but it was right thing.

"You're one of them. One of the Fearlings" His eyes narrows, and he growls "don't you tell me I'm one of them"

I shrug , "I call you who you are"

Big mistake. He hits me, and my head veers to a side, hitting a tree and making a loud thump. I vaguely remember Hiccup's shout of "HEY!"

And then pitch black clouded my vision, but then a light came in, replaying pictures at me. I saw me, Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna, on the top of a power plant, me falling down. I had a moment of absolute epiphany. I watched in wonder as the secrets buried deep in my brain were finally uncovered.

**Pitch's POV**

I look at Elsa with worry in my eyes. Last night, I had the best time of my life. Elsa snuggled against me, and we slept in peace, she even managed to calm some of my nightmares. It was inevitable; I was falling in love with best friend's daughter.

Then my dreams were shattered this morning, when she woke up this morning, dazed and confused. Her skin managed to turn lighter, and I knew immediately what was wrong. The serum only affected her once a month, and within a week, she was going to go back into her boyfriend's arms, and into the arms of her sister.

I growled under my breath. I was forgotten by so many, and Elsa was not going to shatter them to. I went over to the great room (_the grand room that I described the previous chapter_) and blasted smoke all around, expressing my misery. Elsa gingerly came into the room, looking at me and at the shards that were around the room.

"Pitch, are you feeling alright?" she purred into my ear. I am definitely liking this Elsa better.

"It's just I can't bear to lose you darling" I whisper back into her ear, making her shiver.

She looks at me with her red eyes "I'm not going anywhere Pitch; I'm staying right here with you"

I look at her, a lost bit of innocence in a cruel world. She finally found salvation, with me, and I definitely was not leaving her to the mercy of fate. I grin, a plan forming in my head, mutating and growing.

Yes, she was not going anywhere. EVER

**let me get this out of the way... EWWWW... Pitch is just weird... Ok, I'm sorry;**

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sorry for not updating recently… but more _REVIEW = MORE CHAPTERS!_**

**And a great big thank you for al those who gave me suggestions, I am going to take all your ideas and merge it into one :D and I hope you enjoy the story, thanks to all who reviewed, you are so nice, and I love each one of you**

**Next chapter, Merida's going to find her memory again, and will go find her friends, and Merricup fluff :D. Also, Jack is going to confront Elsa, but will she sense or still feel betrayed by the horrible/pointless breakup? Find out next chapter… (lol sounding so dramatic) **

**See you next chappie!**

**Love PomPom **


	10. TogetherForever?

**Chapter 10**

_Happy Reading! And srry if I kept you waiting..._

_**Merida's POV**_

I wake up, and I feel my stomach gingerly. I look up and see the sun and I ran my hand through my hair. I look around and gasp. Hiccup was lying beside me with his ankle still busted, and his makeshift cast was lying beside him.

I grab his hand and try to shake him awake. "Hic, Hiccup, get up! Where are we?"

He gingerly rolls onto his side and gives me a smile, before his face contorts into a look of pure fury

"That bastard, that Hans guy, he knocked you out, and then he knocked me up. I'm pretty sure he has something to do with the entire black wisp, Fearlings thingys"

I nod."Hiccup" I say "one thing good came out of this"

He cocks an eyebrow "What good thing could have possibly come out of this?"

I laugh at his expression "Hiccup, I remember everything now, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Flynn, Kris, everyone! His magical punch-in-the-face knocked out my amnesia!"

Hiccup smiles "that's great Mer, but did you unearth any new information?"

"Nope" I say "but we need to get to them. They're in Canada"

Hiccup and I quickly pack up and get on the helicopter, given up completely on trying to find fuel (finding fuel found us more problems)

"Mer, there is only enough for a one-way ride there, are you sure would want to go to Canada?"

There is no doubt in my mind. "Yes, we need to go to Canada"

Hiccup nods approvingly "let's go help our friends"

**Pitch's POV**

I can see Elsa melting away from me, falling out of my grasp. Whenever the moon goes behind the clouds, Elsa starts muttering "Jack… Jack"

It does bother me that it is not my name, but I have found a way to fix it… to fix us. I grounded herbs and created a potion that would have her stay with me… forever.

**Jack's POV**

I raced up the ice stairs and call behind me

"Flynn, Punz, she's here somewhere, I can feel it"

It was true; I could feel the energy from my powers communicating with hers, and it made my head feel like it was buzzing.

I finally reached the top of the stairs and saw a door. _A door. Who has a door at a time like this? _I was ready to knock, when I heard a voice and a piano. Once again, _who owns a piano at a time like this_?

Then I recognized the voice. _Elsa_. I kicked open the door, expecting to find Elsa Arendale, but I ran into someone else. The door nearly slammed into the face of Pitch Black, who was carrying a beaker of a sizzling liquid

"Pitch" I snarl "What did you do with Elsa?"

Pitch looked at me with a bored expression which really pissed me off "Jack Frost, nice to see you again"

I look at him unconvinced, and he shrugs "Elsa, I didn't do anything to her, she came to me, asking for help after a nasty breakup. With YOU"

Those words hit close to home, and it felt like the sucker punched me. "I am sorry about that, but Elsa needs to go back home, with me."

Pitch's eyes narrowed "You don't know what she want – "

"Well neither do you" I spit back "At least let me talk to her"

"She won't want you" Pitch screams at me, equally venomous.

Then a new voice interrupted our argument "Why don't we ask Elsa what she wants"

**Elsa's POV**

I was playing the piano in the other room when I heard the door slam '_probably just Pitch going to visit the shadows_' I think. Unfortunatly, I was wrong, and I hear arguments from the other room. I stop playing and got up to investigate, only to see a man with blue eyes and white hair fighting with Pitch

Pitch's eyes narrowed "You don't know what she want – "

"Well neither do you" the man spits back. He was my age, possibly older. He was quite good looking, and very familiar "At least let me talk to her" he says

"She won't want you" Pitch screams at me, equally venomous. Holy cow, that guy can be terrifying.

I was tired of them arguing like little schoolgirls over something that I should have control over "Why don't we ask Elsa what she wants" I say coldly, and the boy with white hair turns around. His eyes catch mine and we stare for a bit.

"Jack Frost" I mutter, to myself, but a bit too loudly. The boy looks surprised at first, but then he looks apologetic. "Look I'm really sorry –"

"Sorry? What for?" I ask confusedly. His eyes match my confusion

"You… don't remember?"

"Can we speak please?" I ask him "In Private please?"

**Jack's POV**

Elsa lead me to a private room, where the piano was. I remember her taking my hand and leading me there, which also resulted a pissed off look from Pitch (score!)

There, she closes the door.

"Jack?" she asks in a pained voice "Jack is that you?"

"Elsa… why don't you remember me?"

Elsa looked up with expressionless eyes "I do remember you and everything you said, but when the moon comes out, I have a hard time remembering anything"

I gulp… what was going on? "Elsa, honestly, it doesn't matter, I made a mistake and I was stressed, I don't mean any of the things I said or did. Promise. Please just come back"

Elsa looked skeptical, and gave me a look that made my heart break. Then she leaned close to me and then brushed my cheek, causing me to stiffen and fall into a state of bliss.

"Jack, I will hurt you if I come back"

"I don't care, just come back to me"

Elsa nodded, tears in her eyes. I cried in relief. I got Elsa back, and this time I was definitely not going to let her go.

**Everyone was like holy shoot, ElsaxPitch is disgusting, and I do agree with you… so I am quite glad that they're back together… I am going to turn this series into a weekly update/ every 2-4 days….**

**If anyone is asking, I specifically said they snuggled in bed… Elsa didn't have an affair…. Especially not with Pitch. So Jack and Elsa are back together, but they made up in Pitch's house, he will not be happy about that… find out what happens very very soon!**

**YAY, Mer has officially woken up! And with her memories… they will soon join the ensemble, and so will Hans, in their final battle field (they won't be together until the ending in 'resolutions')**

**Sorry for the wait and stuff… but make sure to check out my other fanfic (The Hunter and the Huntress) which I am scrambling to finish, and a new one from me (Not Over til it's Over) that is going to be released in about 5-7 days…. Make sure to review, follow and fave all of them!**

**Love, PomPom**


End file.
